yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
That night/Mayor Pelican's honor to Princess Yuna/Mater shows going backwards
Here is how Mayor Pelican give a pleasant welcome in Fantasyland Rescue. That night, Mayor Pelican honored Princess Yuna and some of her friends for arriving Green Patch. Mayor Pelican: As mayor of Green Patch, I would like to officially welcome you all to our home. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mayor Pelican. Wombo Wombat: Those are fine new friends you made, Blinky. Blinky Bill: Thanks, Wombo. Wombo Wombat: Don't call me Wombo! Oh, never mind. (chuckles) Mater: Hey, Blinky, I know something we can do tonight, 'cause I'm in charge of this here game! Shifty Dingo: Like what? Mater: You'll see, Shifty. Then, the screen shows the tractor field where Mater was staring at a few tractors. Mater: Look at them there! Beauty maids all in a row. I want the one here on the left. She's perfect. Which one do y'all want? Sid: Does it make a difference? Mater: Oh, yeah. Hey, wait a minute. (to Dusty) Is this here your first time too, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, Mater, it is. Mater: (chuckles) Y'all are gonna remember this here the rest of your lives. Can't believe y'all never even been tractor tipping before. Get ready to live! So, they all got a little closer to the tractors. Diamond Tiara (Human): My mother is gonna kill me. Mater: Shh, (whispering) this here tractor's sleeping. What you do is you sneak up right in front of it and ya honk. Gallus (Human): And? Mater: They do the rest. Flap Platypus: No offense, Matter, but doesn't it strike you as kinda stupid? Mater: Shoot! We're like family, Flap. We're gonna be doing lots of stupid stuff together. Wait 'til Christmas. Watch me. Mater sneak very closely at a tractor, and honks at her. Tractor #1: (wakes up, leans up, and moos) Then, she lands on its back. Then gas is heard sloshing, and the tractor backfires, which it sounded like farting. Mater: (laughing loudly) That there never gets old! Cruz Ramirez: Okay, let me try. Cruz sneaks very quietly at another tractor, and honks her horn at her. Tractor #2: (wakes up, leans up, and moos) Then, another tractor lands on its back. Then gas is heard sloshing, and the tractor backfires, which it sounded like farting. Mater: (laughing with Cruz and looked at the Human CMC) You girls go next. Apple Bloom (Human): With what? Sid: Here, (brings out an airhorn) use this. Sweetie Belle (Human): Thanks, Sid. Portal Glow: This is gonna be loud. Sctootaloo (Human): Here goes nothing. Cozy Glow (Human): (covers her ears) Duck and cover. As Apple Bloom uses the airhorn to wake another tractor up, one blow from the airhorn wakes up all of the other tractors, exclaim, and lean up all land on their backs. Then the tractors gurgle as Yuna and her friends look toward each other. Then, the tractors all backfire, one by one. After one second, the last tractor remaining backfires. Then, they all laugh. Suddenly, some angry moo were heard in the distance as they all stop laughing. The screen then turns to show a bush, and some lights from behind as another moo is heard. Huckleberry Finn: What was that? With that questioned. the bushes get crushed as some bulldozers appears and notices our heroes. Sid: Run for it! Lightning McQueen: (screams) Our heroes run and fly away, while they all tried to escape, turn around and drive away quickly as the bulldozers chases them. They got gets closer to Lightning and Cruz, who then goes faster as he notices. Our heroes then catch up to Mater, who is laughing. Mater: RUN!!! (continues laughing) Then, the screen zooms out to show them heading towards the fence. Our heroes then turn to the left as the bulldozers continues chasing them. They were bellowing, Mater laughing. They were then seen from his side as he gains on McQueen and the team. Mater: Run, they're gonna get ya! Soon, the screen then shows from our heroes' point of view as they all come towards another end of the field where there was one piece in the fence, and the whole team drive through it. McQueen screams and the bulldozers stops as he comes towards the edge of the field, and McQueen and the whole team stop and then drive away on the road with Mater back downtown of Fantasyland. Mater kept on laughing. Then, the screen shows that they're all in one piece that very night. Mater: Tomorrow night, we can go look for the ghostlight! Tom Sawyer: Sounds good to me, Mater. Mater: Oh, yeah, I'm telling y'all! (turns around and drives backwards) Oh, boy, you gotta admit that was funnnnn! Splodge the Kangaroo: Hey, Mater, why're you doing that? Mater: Doing what? Flap Platypus: That's driving backwards stuff. It's creeping me out a little. Shifty Dingo: He's right ya know, you're gonna wreck on something. Mater: (stops moving) Wreck?! Shoot, I'm the world's best backwards driver! Y'all just watch this right here. (drives backwards with his lights on, drives towards one of the town square) Lightning McQueen: There he goes! Sid: What are you doing?! Watch out, Look out! Mater?! (as Mater then drives around the cottage) Mater! (as Mater laughs as he drives around a few houses) Mater! (as Twilight and Sunset watches as Mater drives around the building) Finally, Mater drives backwards onto the desert ground, stops, and starts spinning. Tom Sawyer: Hey, take it easy, Mater! Mater: (screams happily, then stops spinning, and drives backwards into the forest, laughing, grunting and blubbering, and jumped high up into the air in front of the full orange moon) Blinky Bill: (laughs) He's nuts! Lightning McQueen: I thought so too. Mater: (driving back to his friends and while still going backwards) No need to watch where I'm goin'! (jumps and turns around as he stops in front of his friends) Just need to know where I've been. (turns his lights off) Amy Lawrence: Whoa, that was incredible! Terramar (Human): I know! (to Mater) How'd you do that, Mater? Mater: Rearview mirrors. Sunset Shimmer (Human): That must be a pretty good trick. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Would you guys like to spend the night with us? Princess Yuna: Sure thing, Twilight. So, they begin to join each other at Twilight's house to stay for the night. Just as they're settled, Sunset made sure the parents gave them permission. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Well, it's official, your parents gave you all permission to stay with us tonight. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Sunset. (to Twilight) And thank you, Twilight, for letting us stay here. It's nice to be with new friends, especially if they remind us of somepony and some creature we knew. Twilight Sparkle (Human): You're more than welcome, Yuna. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Goodnight, Everyone. Terramar (Human): Night, Sunset. Gallus (Human): Don't let the bedbugs bite. Portal Glow: Very funny. As they all went to sleep, Yuna was still awake hoping to see her family again someday. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225